My dead brother
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: I don't really know what's gonna happen to episode Space Colony but I made Adam died. But what if he really did not die? What if he wanted to kill Chase? Who's behind all this?
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Physical pain. Emotional pain. The feeling of loosing someone is clearly the hardest pain in your heart. For me, Adam was more than a brother. He was a leader. Not a mission leader, a life leader. He taught me a lot of things. Since I was born, he was always there for me. But I never realized it. Now, it was too late. My older brother was gone.

I was sitting on the lab trying to figure out how to solve a problem on an invention when Mr. Davenport walked in. "Hey Chase." he said.

"Hello Mr. Davenport, how was your class?" I asked politely.

"Good. The students learn quickly. Bree says that misses you."

I cracked a fake smile to my father. I missed Bree so much. I haven't spoken neither Bree nor Leo since the incident. Mr. Davenport headed to the elevator and upstairs. I continued working on the invention when I heard a weird noise coming from the tunnel. At first. I ignored it but then I heard it again. Louder this time. I decided to go check what was happening.

I walked inside the tunnel. Nothing was there. Suddenly the noise stopped and I saw someone approaching me. "What the..." I wondered. "Adam?"

"Hello Chasey." he whispered. His voice was deep and it sounded dark. Anger was written all over his face. He started making a blast wave.

"Adam what are you doing?" I asked afraid.

"Revenge. You left me there Chasey, remember?"

What was he talking about? I would never leave him. "Adam look at me. I never did anything to you. Besides, I thought you were dead. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again. I love you Adam. Don't hurt me. I am your brother." He did not seem to listen to my words. He stayed there still like ice preparing to throw his blast wave.

After a few seconds, I felt myself being thrown on the floor. My vision instantly went blurry. I looked around but Adam was nowhere to be seen. I tried to stand up but I stumbled and fell down again. I yelled at Mr. Davenport for help but my voice was too sore. My chest hurt like hell, my head felt awful and I definitely had broken something.

Making many efforts, I finally had the courage to stand up and walked outside the house. I made a few steps down to the road when I Felt something hitting me hard. I collapsed again. I saw a man standing next to me talking. I could not figure out what he said. Black dots soon filled my vision and I fell into darkness.

I was lying on something soft. I could not anything else than enjoying it. My eyes were closed but my mind was awake, pretending I was breathing in a deep sleep pace. That was until I heard someone arguing. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Davenport yelling at Douglas. "Guys... stop." I managed to spit out. They stared at me.

"Sorry Chase, just your father hit you with the car."

"It was an accident. He crossed the road without looking around."

"He broke his hand, he had a nasty burn on his chest and a concussion. How do you explain that?" Mr. Davenport was really angry.

"It was not him. It was Adam." I exclaimed.

"What?" They both yelled.

"It was Adam. He hit me with his blast wave. I was going to find him but it seems he found me first."

"Chase, I think you have a major concussion. Adam is dead."

"No he is not. He said something about revenge." I screamed and tried to sit up. I made it but instanly I fell my lungs burning. "Mr- Mr." I managed to say. I saw Douglas calling for help. In a matter of minutes, I passed out.

 **Adam is back and he is trying to kill Chase. But who's behind all this? I don't really know, I have to watch the episode first! I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Guys, I am deeply sorry to announce you that I won't be able to write for a while because I had an accident last night and I think I broke my left hand. I am so sad about this. I hope that you understand! I love you all!**

 **#TheFourthBionic**


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes slashed opened and sweat came down of my forehead.I tried to breath normally but I could not. I saw Mr. Davenport coming at me, waving something with his hands. "Breath Chase, Breath." he said. After a couple of minutes I laid down on the bed feeling much better. I noticed that there was a mask on my face. I pulled it out and I started talking about Adam.

"You have to find him, Mr. Davenport. You have to convince him that he is alright. Please."

"Chase, calm down. The doctor informed us that you had a panic attack. You need to put this on for a while and relax. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. I did not sleep though. I could hear everything that my father and uncle discussed.

"What if he's telling the truth? What if Adam is alive indeed?" Douglas mumbled.

"There is no way that happened. Remember what Bree and Leo told us."

"Yeah but Gao is still alive."

"And he is in my prison."

I stopped hearing at some point. I fell asleep thinking. Thinking of my brother.

"Chasey, wake up." A voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and faced a nurse. "It's time for you too eat something." she said.

I nodded and sat up feeling pain. Douglas grabbed the soup and inserted in my mouth. Then, he gave me the glass of water which was on the tray. I took some sips and lowered it. My father seemed to understand my condition. He was also feeling guilty for the accident.

While I was eating my soup, a loud noise was heard. The door slammed opened and a tall man burst in the room. "Adam?" I screamed.

"Hello Chasey. I see that you are still alive. Not for long." His eyes were still green. Douglas just stared at him without talking.

"Adam, please fight it. Please." I begged.

"He's not going to stop as long as he is under my control." Someone else yelled and laughed evilly.

Gao. He managed to escape. But how? The guards were with him all day and night. I glared at him. He started giggling. "Young Bionic, look at your poor brother. He survived the crash but none of you noticed. You were too depressed to notice. I saved him. He sustained some injuries. However, I healed him because I am a genius."

Perfect. Another scientist with a huge ego. I pushed my father out of the way. threw the tray on the floor and activated my laser bo. I stood up from the bed trying to stay there as I was still dizzy. My brother was ready to attack me when the evil man stopped him. "Stop. This will be fight, I will do myself." He activated his forcefield and threw a blast on me. Fortunately, it did not hit me. Many efforts were created but somehow I was strong.

"You know what. You are more perfect than him." He pointed at my brother. Instantly, pulled out the tritop app remote and deactivated Adam's. He fell on the floor unconscious.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Taking what's will make me the most powerful man in the world." He pressed the button and I collapsed on the floor on purpose. It hurt a lot. I knew I had to do it though. Douglas called my name a hundred times. Someone lifted me and took me put of the room. I looked at Douglas approaching and shaking Adam.

Gao threw me in a car. He locked it carefully and sat on the driver's seat. This was my time. I sat up and tried to take control of his hands. He gave me a punch on the face which made my nose bleed. I turned back and noticed two police car following us. Gao accelerated dangerously. One of the cars stopped in front of us and a man exited it pointing the gun at us.

The man pulled me out.

"Leave the boy, alone." The policeman shouted.

Gao did not move. The man pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, the bullet hit me instead of him. I fell on the ground, trying to control the pain. I saw Gao running away shooting the two policemen. "Help." I yelled before everything goes black once again. I hoped that someone would help me!


	4. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
